Sold to a Song
by redrose7856
Summary: AU. Takes place during Dawn Treader. Before they reach Narrowhaven, Lucy is bought by the servant of a mysterious musician, someone whose views on slavery are not what you'd expect. Will Lucy be able to free the others, with this man's help? Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. If you really think I'm that good of a writer, go read a classic.**

**A/N: Wow, so many people loved "Always", and half of them are eagerly awaiting this next story! It's extremely flattering. Thanks, everyone!**

Lucy stumbled for the fifth time, nearly bringing the entire group to their knees. Steadying herself, she glanced apologetically at Edmund, who was in front of her. He nodded at her. She knew he wanted to smile and tell her that everything would be all right, but how things could possibly get better now was a mystery.

She'd been having the time of her life. Back in Narnia, sailing again, with Edmund, Caspian and Reepicheep, this time, nothing could've dampened her spirits, not even the sour Eustace. Then they'd been captured by slavers on Felimath, and were now on their way to be sold, like livestock. Lucy bit her lip to keep from crying. If she did, the slavers would no doubt get angry, and if they got angry, whatever happened, Edmund would explode. Glancing at him, she could see it in his eyes every time she stumbled. His brown eyes would look up and narrow, hating the slavers who were doing this to them. Caspian and Reepicheep probably felt the same, she realized, from all the smoldering glares they'd been giving Pug, the slave master, before Caspian had…... No, she wouldn't think about that. If she did, she would cry, and she knew that the slavers had threatened to give her a reason to cry if she did so over Caspian's leaving them.

Eustace was the only person who didn't notice – or care – about her discomfort. He was too busy muttering under his breath about how his cousins had brought him along and "Harold won't let them get away with this". She had half a mind to tell him that Uncle Harold was still sitting in his recliner, reading his paper, not knowing that his son was worlds away.

She stumbled again and heard an explosion of angry words from Reepicheep. The slaver who was carrying him looked down, eager to hear more of the talking animal. Pug strode ahead of them, a whip hanging loosely from his grasp. He suddenly stopped, his jaw dropping as he gaped across the path. A man was standing beside a boat, talking to another man dressed similarly to the slavers. He saw them and looked up.

"Ah, Pug," he said. "Still haven't found a new profession, eh?"

"N-Not yet, your lordship," Pug stammered, sounding more nervous around this stranger than he had Lord Bern, who'd bought Caspian.

"For once, I'm glad of that. My master needs a new servant," the man said, glancing over the group as he pulled out a moneybag.

"You-You're buying a slave?" Pug said, confused.

"Yes." The man said, looking at the coins in his hand. "I'll take the girl."

"I was under the impression, my lord, that your master didn't approve of slavery."

"There are no suitable others," the man said simply. "I'll give you twenty crescents. What he doesn't know won't hurt me."

"Good choice of words, sir," Pug said, grinning wickedly. "Tacks, loose the girl." Lucy felt tears welling up inside her and she looked at her companions. Eustace's mouth was hanging open, looking stunned. Reepicheep looked both shocked and outraged that his queen was being sold. Edmund looked pale, and Lucy could see the building anger in his eyes. Tacks untied her from the chain, but left her hands bound. As he led her towards her new owner, Edmund exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he screamed, lunging – bound as he was – after her. Eustace yelped as the slave line pulled him along. Pug looked amazed and somewhat impressed. Granted, Eustace wasn't the strongest boy in Narnia, but Edmund's being able to drag him along was incredible. Lucy tried to run to her brother, but Tacks kept a firm grip on her arm as he yanked her back, one hand going towards the dagger at his waist. Eustace screamed again as Edmund charged forward again. Pug and two of the other slavers ran over and grabbed him. It took those three and two from the boat to restrain him.

"Get away from her!" Edmund roared. "Lucy!"

"Edmund?" Lucy said in a small voice as she was led to her new owner. Tacks shoved her over to the man, grabbed the offered coins, and looked at him.

"You'd best get moving, sir. We might not be able to hold 'im for much longer," he warned. Nodding, the man took Lucy's arm and led her away. She strained to see her brother. He was staring after her, his eyes filled with rage and horror. Then something happened that both amazed and dismayed her: a single tear threaded its way down Edmund's cheek.

_My brother is crying for me. I may never see him again._

**Well? What do you think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anyone in it, for that matter. That all belongs to C.S. Lewis and his incredible mind.**

**A/N: So glad that so many of you like it! Thanks for all your great reviews!**

Edmund wanted to explode. Either that or he wanted to cry. But since Eustace had burst into tears as they'd watched Lucy being led off, he figured that he'd best leaving the sobbing to his cousin. Not that Eustace was crying for Lucy. He was crying because he was certain that at any moment, someone would come and buy him and he'd be beaten and starved and never get home again, and it would be all the fault of his cousins'. Between sobs, he glared at Edmund.

"I hate you!" he sniveled. Edmund rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Eustace!" he snapped. Reepicheep was writhing in the grasp of his captor, biting and clawing furiously, shouting in between bites that they were poltroons and deserved to be beaten within an inch of their lives. The slaver just watched it and then asked who taught the creature to speak.

"Ah, parting is such sweet sorrow," Pug sighed, draping one arm across Edmund's shoulders and jingling the coins in his hand.

"You'll pay for this," Edmund said, his voice nearly trembling with rage. Pug took one look at him and then quickly moved away.

"Get them into the boat!" he commanded. Both boys were pushed and prodded into the boat and the slavers rowed away from shore.

"This is horrible!" Eustace moaned. "We've been captured by slavers, Lucy's been sold, we're never getting home again, we'll probably die here, and it's _all your fault_!" At his words, something inside Edmund snapped. Maybe it was the fact that they'd finally gotten back to Narnia only to have _Eustace_ tag along, maybe it was that their first time on the Lone Islands in nearly two thousand years ended up in _slavery_, or maybe it was that one of his best friends and sister had just been _sold_. Who knows what it was? Edmund just snapped.

"_Shut up, Eustace_!" he yelled, causing everyone in the boat to jump and stop rowing. "This isn't my fault, it's not Caspian's fault, it's not even Lucy's fault! So _shut up_ and quit blubbering!"

There was a moment of stunned silence, and then Pug signaled the rowers to keep on rowing. As the boat got farther and farther from land, a thought occurred to Edmund that made the rage vanish and a queasy feeling in his stomach to come up:

_Peter's going to kill me._

--

"I still think that we should take them by force," Caspian muttered, pacing the deck.

"It wouldn't work, sire," Lord Bern said. "There are too many of them, we would be far outnumbered." Caspian didn't say anything. He wanted to go attack the slave ship, and rescue his friends! Absently, he wondered what they were doing. Reepicheep was probably still cursing the slavers, either that or trying to challenge them to combat. Edmund was probably trying to come up with a way to escape. Lucy was probably trying to stay calm and be as helpful to Edmund as she possibly could. And their kinsman, Eustace, he was probably either gagged or still raving about how it was all their fault and they should never have brought him there.

Caspian sighed.

"There must be something we can do!" he cried, slamming his fist against the table.

"We could to go to Gumpas," Bern suggested as Caspian massaged his stinging hand. "But first, if I may, let us signal to the other ships."

"What other ships?" Drinian asked, looking puzzled.

"The other ships we haven't got," Bern said with a mischievous grin. Caspian smiled slowly. He was beginning to like this plan………

--

Lucy didn't say anything as the man led her into a town. He hadn't said anything other than to order her to hurry up. She wondered where her brother was, and if he was all right. _I miss them all, even Eustace,_ she thought, swallowing hard. The man took her to the biggest house in the town and inside. A man near the front door jumped.

"You're late," he said in a drawling voice. "Master's been asking for you."

"I was doing his bidding!" the man snapped. "I got him a new servant girl, the way he asked!"

"Where'd you get her?" his companion asked, looking at her curiously.

"None of your concern!" Lucy's captor snarled, bulling past the other man and dragging Lucy down a hallway. They burst into a room that was filled with people. They were all laughing and several looked quite intoxicated. One man in particular caught Lucy's attention. He was smiling and laughing with a group of people. Looking around, he called out,

"Hey, Gaspar! Come join us!" Lucy looked around and saw a dark haired man sitting at a window. He was wearing all black and when he looked up, she saw that his eyes were a strange, amber color.

"I think not," he answered coolly. "I care not for drunken idiots who spend half their time talking to people who don't even know their own name." A gasp went up through the room and everyone stared at him in horror. He ignored them and looked back out the window. Lucy glanced up at the man who'd bought her.

"Is he the master of the house?" she asked hopefully, nodding towards the man who was smiling. Her captor's lips twisted in a cruel smirk and he shook his head.

"No. You're now the personal property of Lord Gaspar of Felimath!" he announced. Lucy felt as if she would faint. "Come now, lass! Let's go meet your new master!" the man boomed. Lucy tried not to cry as she was propelled towards her new master.

**There's the next chapter! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for sticking with me! You are amazing!**

Caspian tossed and turned in his bunk. He couldn't sleep. So much had happened in one day! After he'd been bought by Lord Bern, he'd discovered that the man was a former Telmarine soldier. Then, after he'd revealed himself as Caspian the tenth, they'd gone to the Dawn Treader. And now, finally, they were making plans to free his friends. Caspian struggled not to think of the torments his friends were enduring. He sighed and murmured a quick prayer:

"Aslan, protect them!"

Then he rolled over and closed his eyes. Almost instantly, he was asleep, dreaming of the Lion, who kept telling him that all was well.

--

Lucy dodged past a large woman in pink as she was led across the room to the man, Gaspar, who was sitting by the window, staring out at sea.

"My lord," the man said behind her. "I-I've found you a new servant girl," Gaspar looked up sharply, his eyes piercing first the man, and then Lucy. They studied her for a moment, and then Gaspar nodded before returning his gaze to the window. The man bowed and then grabbed Lucy's arm, tugging her away from her new master. Another man, one who Lucy had seen earlier and thought nice-looking, stumbled up.

"Hey Ferdin," he said. "Where's your master keeping the ales, eh?" Ferdin stepped away, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"All the drinks we have are out, though no doubt you've drank half of them already!" he snapped before stepping to one side. The man grabbed his arm.

"You're lying," he slurred. "Where are they? I know he's got more. I ain't stupid!" Ferdin tried to pull away but the man suddenly punched him in the face. Several women screamed and Ferdin, caught off guard, stumbled backwards towards Lucy. Someone grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Startled, she looked up to see Gaspar striding forward. He grabbed the drunken man's collar, shook him, and then shoved him towards two men who were at the doors. Ferdin looked at him, blood gushing from his nose.

"Thorry, thir," he said in a nasally voice. Gaspar rolled his eyes, pulled out a handkerchief and slapped it over Ferdin's nose.

"Hold that there until it stops," he commanded. "Get to the meat house; Cook will know what to do." Then Gaspar turned to Lucy. Grasping her shoulder gently but firmly, he guided her out of the room and down a long hallway. They went through a door and suddenly were in a kitchen, filled with bustling people and steam and delicious aromas. Gaspar looked at Lucy.

"How long since you last ate?" he asked. Lucy tried to remember. They'd had such a big feast on the ship the past night; she hadn't really eaten much that day.

"Last night?" she guessed. Gaspar nodded and looked around.

"Hey, Jerome!" he called. "Get this lass some dinner, all right?" A boy walked up and led Lucy away, nodding to Gaspar, but otherwise not acknowledging him. He sat Lucy down at a table and then vanished. Lucy looked around and was surprised to see that everyone in the room was well dressed, well nourished, and looked generally happy. Jerome returned and set before her a plate that was almost overflowing with food. He set down and goblet and she looked at it skeptically. He saw her look and laughed.

"Don't worry, miss! Gaspar serves his staff only the best wine and water! I don't know if there's any ale in the place!"

"I don't understand," Lucy said, confused. "Everyone out there seemed so afraid of him." Jerome chuckled.

"It's the rumors," he said in a low voice. "You can't blame 'em for that. A mysterious man moving onto an island such as this, building a huge mansion, and then not ever coming out of it? Suspicion arises."

"What does he do? How did he get the money to do all that?"

"That's the secret. No one knows, not even his closest advisors."

"And everyone here….Are you all….slaves?" Lucy's voice caught; she was one now. Jerome stared at her.

"No!" he cried. "Heavens no! Gaspar would rather be dead than _own_ a human being!" Lucy felt her heart squeeze as she remembered Ferdin's words: _What he doesn't know won't hurt me._ Dare she risk it?

Before she could open her mouth, the door swung open and a woman entered. Though to be honest, _skipped _would have been a more appropriate word. She looked around at everyone curiously and then, seeing Jerome and Lucy, bounded over, as graceful as a deer.

"Jerome!" she sang, beaming. "Who's our guest?"

"New servant, milady," Jerome said quietly. She looked upset.

"A new girl?" she cried, eyes widening. "How long?"

"N-not long," Lucy said hastily. The woman nodded grudgingly.

"Good," she said satisfyingly, looking prim and proper. Then her stern façade shattered and she grinned mischievously whilst winking at Lucy. "For if Gaspar had hired you hours ago, I would be insulted not to have been introduced sooner!" Lucy found herself smiling back; she rather liked this woman.

Suddenly, from the other side of the kitchen, they all heard someone cry out and then the crash of broken dishes. The woman spun around and instantly darted off to ascertain the cause.

"Who was that?" Lucy asked Jerome.

"Lady Tanya," the man replied. "Gaspar's wife."

"_Wife_?" Lucy repeated.

"Why so surprised?"

"Well, Gaspar didn't seem very……"

"Cheerful? He wasn't. His mother-in-law just arrived and she threw that big party herself."

"Is he always like that?"

"No, never. Well, sometimes. It depends on who he's with."

"And the man who was thrown out? What's his name?"

"That's Bartimaeus," Jerome said with a scowl. "He's an old friend of Tanya's. See, before Gaspar arrived, Bartimaeus was the handsomest man on Felimath. Everyone believed that he and Tanya would get married and settle down. But she refused him every time he proposed. Then all of a sudden, Gaspar arrives. He meets Tanya and the next thing you know, the two of them are getting married. I think Bartimaeus challenged him to a duel for it."

"Who won?"

"Oh, Gaspar didn't duel him. No, the man abhors violence. Said he would only fight to defend his family and servants. Bartimaeus followed him for three weeks, challenging him to a duel. Then he met Veran."

"Who?" Lucy asked eagerly, caught up in the story by now.

"Veran. He's…….well, to be honest nobody really knows exactly how he and Gaspar know each other. But he moved here about……three or four years ago with his son, Garen. He ran into Gaspar just as Bartimaeus was drawing his sword. Then Veran, well, let's just say he took care of Bartimaeus." Jerome said with a grin.

A shadow fell over them and both looked up, startled. Lady Tanya stood there, looking as cheerful as ever.

"One of the maids slipped," she announced. "Dropped a casserole dish and broke it. I told one of the servant boys to clean it up while she got some fresh air. It's not good to spend all day cooped up in an old kitchen, you know." A boy ran in and whispered something to Lady Tanya, who nodded.

"Gaspar wants to see you in his chambers, little maiden," she said with a smile. "Come on, this way."

**Here's another update! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia.**

**A/N: OK, this chapter is going to be mostly Edmund oriented, because he's just awesome. Enjoy!**

"_How could you let this happen, Edmund? We _trusted_ you!" Susan yelled._

"_Why didn't you stop it from happening, Ed?" Peter asked, his blue eyes filling with tears. "Why didn't you save her?"_

"_How will we explain this to Mum and Dad?" Susan wept._

"_You were supposed to look after her!" Peter shouted. "You're her brother! It's your job to protect her!" _

"_Didn't you try to find her?" Susan asked._

"_Aslan was wrong about you, Ed," Peter said coldly. "You're not just. You don't fight for the innocent at all! You turn tail and run, don't you? Don't you?!" _

"NO!!" Edmund yelled, sitting bolt upright. He looked around, one hand instinctively flying to his hip, where his sword would be. He, Eustace and Reepicheep were in the hold of an enormous ship. A slave ship, he remembered.

"Sire?" asked a deep voice beside his ear. He looked up and saw Reepicheep standing there, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm all right," he answered. "It was just a dream."

"I am certain that Aslan will take care of her," the Mouse said reassuringly, climbing down from his perch to sit beside the young king.

"Yes," Edmund said softly. Lucy had always had a close relationship with the Lion. Even closer than Susan, despite the fact that both of them had stayed by him during his death at the hands of the White Witch. But Lucy was always ready to believe in anything Aslan said. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth and back if he asked her. Not that he would need to. Lucy had made it perfectly clear that she would follow him to whatever end. And Edmund would follow Lucy.

Beside him, Eustace stirred.

"'S it morning yet?" he asked groggily. Edmund shrugged. He had no way of knowing what time it was.

"I don't know," he answered. Just then, they all heard footsteps overhead. "But someone's coming." Eustace sat up and they all watched as the door opened and Pug strode in, followed by several of his men.

"Good morning, my pretties!" he bellowed, kicking at an unfortunate man who hadn't woken up fast enough. "Ready for market day?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Edmund saw Eustace opening his mouth to reply, and he quickly slammed his hand over his cousin's mouth.

"Shut up!" he murmured. "It's a rhetorical question!" Indeed, it must have been, for no one answered. Pug merely chuckled and then stepped aside. His men stepped forward and began dishing out some sort of gruel. Edmund took his bowl without question and didn't bother to look at it before beginning to eat. He'd read enough pirate stories to know what certain people put in their food.

"UGH!!" Eustace burst out, staring into his bowl. "It's _moving_!" Several slaves nearby instantly started trying to quiet him, but it was too late. Pug strode over, a whip dangling from one hand.

"Oh, is the little prince upset?" he asked with a slight sneer. "What? Don't you like a few weevils in your gruel? Extra protein, you know!" he added, smacking his lips. Eustace stared at him, horrified.

"I'm not eating this!" he cried defiantly, holding out the bowl, as if waiting for Pug to take it back. Bam! Pug's whip slapped the bowl out of Eustace's grasp, sending it flying. It smashed against the wall, splattering gruel and pieces of pottery everywhere.

"Fine!" Pug snarled. "Then go ahead and starve!" With that, he and the other men stormed out, bolting he door behind them. Edmund sighed and opened his mouth to tell Eustace off when a shadow fell over him. Frowning, he looked up. A dark youth about his age was glaring down at them.

"You made them leave before some of us got served," he growled.

"So?" Eustace asked haughtily. The youth took a threatening step towards him, but Edmund quickly wrapped his leg around the boy's ankle, bringing him crashing to the ground. He scrambled up with a snarl, but Edmund was already on his feet, ready to fight.

"You don't want to do this," he warned. The dark boy sneered at him.

"Why not? I _like_ fighting," he said with an evil grin.

"You would!" Edmund muttered.

"Now you've done it!" Eustace piped up. "You'll be sorry you messed with him! He's a _king_!" Edmund wished his cousin was either a mute or no longer conscious. The youth burst out laughing.

"A _king_ is he?" he asked. "Then allow me to introduce myself! I am Annas, son of the Tisroc!" Edmund sighed. There was no use telling anyone any different. They'd never listen.

"Do you have a problem?" he asked 'Annas'.

"Not with you," the boy replied, glaring past him at Eustace.

"He's with me," Edmund said in a low, dangerous voice. "You want to mess with him, you go through me."

"Fine then!" Annas growled. Edmund sighed and looked heavenward. Why did no one listen to him? Realizing that no one was going to answer, he settled for grabbing Annas by the shoulders and slamming his knee into the other boy's gut. As his opponent gasped for air, Edmund said in a very soft voice,

"Listen to me, Annas. I don't like fighting. It's not nice. But if you threaten me or any of my companions again, I _can_ beat you!" Annas straightened up and stumbled back, staring at him. Everyone stared, too, as Edmund casually turned his back on his opponent. He heard Annas walk further away and breathed a swift sigh of relief. He walked over to Eustace and grabbed him by the scruff. "From now on, you keep your mouth shut about my rank, got it?" he growled. Eustace nodded, his eyes wide. Edmund walked over to Reepicheep and sat down, laying his head against the wall of the ship.

_Some holiday this is turning out to be!_

**Here you go! Enjoy these two chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, and if anyone sees Tash, please ask him to stop saying that I do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia, and if anyone sees Tash, please ask him to stop saying that I do.**

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone for both your reviews and your patience! You are amazing!**

Lucy followed Lady Tanya up several dark flights of stairs, glancing at all the sinister paintings of people who glared down at her. Swallowing, Lucy hurried to keep up with the noble. At the top of the stairs, there was a single door, and Lucy saw a light shining beneath it and heard music. Tanya rapped once on the door and then opened the door and boldly walked in. The music stopped instantly, and Lucy cautiously followed. The light hit her, and for a few moments she was so busy adjusting to it that she couldn't take in her surroundings. There was a roaring fireplace in one corner, and a large organ, a bed, several bookshelves, and in a chair in front of the organ, there was Gaspar.

"Gaspar," Tanya said. "She's here!" Gaspar didn't look up.

"Leave us," he ordered in a cold voice. Lucy winced, but Tanya merely giggled, winked at Lucy, and left. Lucy felt something like apprehension creeping up her spine. _Aslan, give me strength!_

Gaspar stood up and then walked over to her, his amber eyes calculating her. Lucy tried not to tremble or show fear in any way. Finally, Gaspar spoke.

"I am Gaspar of Felimath. As Ferdin no doubt explained to you, you are here to replace a maid who has decided to go off and get married. You will assume her duties, and the other maids will assist you as needed."

"He didn't," Lucy whispered. Gaspar stopped, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What?" he asked, his voice like a cougar's growl.

"Ferdin didn't explain anything to me," Lucy said, summoning up her last vestiges of courage to look the man in the eye. The lord looked both annoyed and angry.

"Explain," he hissed.

"I was bought by a man named Pug, who--!"

"_Pug_?!" Gaspar roared. He looked so angry that for a minute, Lucy was afraid he would strike her. "That accursed seller of slaves!? _How_?!" Lucy couldn't speak, she just stared at him. He stared back, and then he grabbed her arm and half led, half dragged her downstairs. Tanya was waiting at the landing.

"What's happened?" she asked, looking alarmed.

"Where is Ferdin?" her husband demanded.

"Why?"

"Answer me, Tanya! Where is he? I'll hang him for this!"

"For _what_?"

"He gave money to that dastard Pug!" Gaspar roared. "This girl is a _slave_, Tanya! Now _where is Ferdin_??" Without any warning, Tanya slapped him. Lucy gasped, but Gaspar only looked slightly surprised, like someone who has just stepped on something.

"Are you as cruel and heartless as Bartimaeus says you are? Use your head! Ferdin can be dealt with later! For now, take care of the girl! Look at her, you've terrified her!" the woman snapped. Gaspar looked at Lucy and then bowed his head.

"I am sorry……" he said in a soft voice.

"That's all right," Lucy answered with a small smile.

"What's your name?" Tanya asked.

"Lucy, my lady."

"None of that!" the lady scolded. "My name is _Tanya_, and I do apologize for this hotheaded husband of mine. He's sort of…….choosy. Now then, what do you say that you and I and Gaspar go back upstairs to his study and we hear your story?" Lucy nodded and Tanya took her hand. Gaspar began to protest, saying that he needed to see to Ferdin, but his wife stopped him with a smoldering glare. He fell silent and went to Lucy's other side, shooting her a rueful smile. She smiled back and they went upstairs.

Once seated in front of the fire, Lucy told an abridged version of her story:

"I and two of my kinsman sailed out of Narnia on the _Dawn Treader_ with King Caspian on a mission to visit the Lone Islands. We decided to take a walk across Felimath and there we were ambushed by Pug. The……" Lucy struggled for words. "The king was bought by a man named Lord Bern, and your man bought me soonafter."

"And Pug was there?" Gaspar demanded. "Ferdin spoke to him?"

"Yes my lord-Gaspar," Lucy said, correcting herself. "He said…..he said that what you didn't know wouldn't hurt him." Gaspar muttered something and Tanya elbowed him sharply.

"These kinsmen of yours," she said to Lucy. "Were they bought as well?" Lucy bit her lip and shook her head, staring into her lap.

"I'll go to Narrowhaven," Gaspar said, standing. "Pug sells his trade there, and I'll sell the entire estate if it means getting your family back."

"Thank you!" Lucy cried, leaping up. "Oh, thank you!"

"Stay your thanks," Tanya said. She looked at Gaspar. "_You_ will not go. Send Veran and Garen. They can protect Lucy and convince Pug to give up the youths without a fuss."

"And what makes you think that I cannot do that?" Gaspar demanded.

"If Bartimaeus learns you are gone, Gaspar, you know he will come for me. And I do not think he will accept my refusals as lightly as he has in the past. You are the only one he fears." Tanya said reasonably. Gaspar nodded and sent for Veran.

"I don't understand," Lucy said. "How is it that you've managed all this time without him attacking?"

"We never leave the estate," Tanya said quietly.

"Never leave?" Lucy repeated. "You stay here all the time?" Both the nobles nodded. "But, we have to do something to stop Bartimaeus!"

"There is nothing that can be done short of killing him," Gaspar said grimly.

"A task which I would gladly do," said a voice from the doorway. The trio looked up. A tall, redheaded man stood in the doorway, his face like ice.

"You have said that many times, Veran," Tanya said. "And many times we have given you our answer."

"And once again, I ask that you reconsider," Veran answered in an accented voice. Lucy frowned. Despite all her years ruling Narnia, she didn't recognize it.

"Perhaps the next time, old friend," Gaspar said. "For today, my orders are not so…..extreme. I want you to take this girl to Narrowhaven, to the marketplace, and purchase her kinsmen…..there are two, you said?" he asked, looking at Lucy.

"Three," Lucy answered. "Two are family and one friend." Gaspar nodded.

"Three," he said. "Spare no expense." Veran nodded and then looked at Lucy, who stood up and followed him out the door. Out on the landing, a young boy about Peter's age stood there. He glanced briefly at her before looking at Veran.

"Orders?" he asked.

"Get the dinghy," Veran ordered. "We're going to Narrowhaven." The youth nodded and loped down the stairs. Veran caught Lucy watching the boy and smiled.

"My son," he explained. "Gareth." Then he offered her his arm and took her downstairs. Lucy glanced at a nearby clock and felt panic rise within her. Would they be in time?

--

Caspian urged his horse onward. Behind him, the soldiers struggled to keep up with their ruler. Caspian had deposed the so-called "governor" Gumpas, and had elected Bern as the new duke of Narrowhaven. Now, he was racing to save his friends. Up ahead, he saw the slave market, saw the crowds, and heard Pug. His horse stopped just short of them and he drew his sword. Pug froze in midsentence, staring at him.

"As High King of Narnia, I declare every slave in this market free!" he yelled. Instantly, there was both cheering and booing, but those who booed were rapidly overwhelmed by all the cheering. Many thanked Caspian, and several of them ran off, towards home, still cheering. Caspian glared at the slaver.

"Where are my friends?" he demanded.

"_Caspian_!" screamed a familiar voice. He leapt from his horse just as Lucy emerged from the disappearing crowd, followed by two men. Caspian barely paid them any heed as Lucy threw her arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time. "Thank the Lion you're all right!" she cried.

"Lucy!" he gasped, looking at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she answered. "I'm fine. We were actually about to buy back Ed, Eustace and Reepicheep."

"'We'?" Caspian repeated, his dark eyes flickering up to the two men. No, one man, he realized, and a boy. Lucy shook her head.

"It's a long story, and I don't want to tell it until everyone's here!" Caspian nodded and turned to face Pug, who was still frozen.

"Where are my friends?" he called. Pug shrugged, looking cross.

"The mouse we were saving for last," he said. "The other one, Sulky, nobody would buy him. Tacks bring 'em out!" As the slaver raced to do so, Lucy gripped Caspian's hand.

"And Edmund?" she asked, her voice sounding panicked. "Where's my brother?" Pug smirked triumphantly.

"He was taken by his new master, oh, about an hour ago!" In the stunned silence that followed, Lucy buried her face in Caspian's chest and started to cry.

**Ha! Bet you guys all thought it was over, huh? Well it's not! Enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**A/N: Wow. So many of you reviewed that I felt if I **_**didn't**_** update, you'd hunt me down! Lol, enjoy this update!**

Edmund shivered slightly in the cold. After hours spent yelling and screaming, he felt as if he yelled one more thing, he'd go hoarse forever. The slave market had not ended well. Almost as soon as he'd been pulled up onto the platform, a dark skinned Tarkhaan had paid two hundred crescents for him. Scarcely had Edmund been bought when he'd been taken to a ship, shoved into its brig, and left there. Every once in a while, a crew member would come by, glare at him, and then move on. Edmund looked at the Narnian clothes he'd been wearing for the past two days. They were dirty, wet, muddy, and they smelled horrible. Sighing, Edmund sat down in the abundance of hay that covered the floor to wait for someone to get him.

-----------------------------------------

Caspian hugged Lucy as they watched Pug being led away by Duke Bern's men.

"So _you're_ back, are you?" Eustace said grumpily. "No doubt been having a jolly good time at the castle?"

"Shut up, Eustace." Caspian commanded. Eustace sneered, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"What can we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked. "Surely the ship taking King Edmund away has long since departed?"

"I don't know, Reepicheep," Caspian answered, rubbing Lucy's back. "I don't know."

"We should get back to Lord Gaspar's," Veran said, appearing by his side. "To ensure his and Lady Tanya's safety."

"Safety?" Caspian repeated, frowning. "Are they not safe?"

"If Lord Bartimaeus discovers that we're gone, he will no doubt attempt to attack," Veran said.

"Who is this Bartimaeus?" Caspian asked, confused. "And why would he attack Gaspar?"

"It's a long story," Gareth said, looking around uneasily. "I don't see any of Bartimaeus' men,"

"They may already be on the move," Veran said grimly. He looked at Caspian. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, we are leaving now. You can either come with us or go back to your ship." Caspian looked at Lucy and then up at Veran.

"We will send word to our ship and follow you," he said. Veran nodded and looked at Gareth.

"Get the dinghy," he commanded. Gareth nodded and ran off. Veran looked back at the Narnians. "We must hurry." Caspian nodded and led Lucy, Eustace and Reepicheep towards the docks.

"Lucy, perhaps you'd better explain what's going on……"

----------------------------------------------------

Edmund looked up when someone in the cell across from him started banging on the bars.

"LET ME OUT, YOU BARBARIANS!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD US PRISONER!!!!!" The person laughed nervously. "I'M THE SON OF THE TISROC!!!"

"Annas?" Edmund called, getting up and hurrying over to his own cell entrance. He saw the boy, gripping the bars so hard his knuckles were almost white. Annas glared at him, though the effect was lessened by the fresh tear tracks on the boy's cheeks.

"Leave me alone," he snapped.

"They're not going to listen to you," Edmund said softly. "Trust me, I've tried."

"Shut up!" Annas barked before beginning his howling again. Edmund later on wished that he'd been wrong. But he wasn't.

A few moments later, a large, burly looking man stormed down into the hold. Edmund instinctively backed away slightly from the bars, but Annas didn't. The man fumbled for his keys, unlocked the cell, opened the door, and backhanded Annas so hard he flew backwards. Then, entering the cell, the man began kicking him.

"Shut up, you lousy filth! I oughta beat you with in an inch of your life, you filthy, stinking, cowardly little piece of dung!"

"Stop it!" Edmund cried. "Leave him alone!" The man turned and pointed a fat finger at him.

"You want a taste o' this, too?" he growled. "Shut your mouth!"

With a final kick at Annas, he stormed out. Edmund watched his new companion lay in a crumpled heap, sobbing.

"You all right?" he asked finally. Annas glared at him.

"Does it _look_ like I'm all right?" he sniffled. He took a shaky breath and then sneezed.

"Bless you," said a voice. Edmund and Annas both looked up as someone in the cell beside Edmund spoke.

"Who's there?" Annas demanded.

"Just me," sighed the voice, and then a girl stepped into the light. Edmund stared at her. She looked like a fish in the desert, with her long golden hair, blue eyes, and fine clothes.

"Who are you?" Annas asked, scrambling to his feet.

"My name's Marie," she said softly. "Welcome to the hold of the _Sea Stallion_."

"How long have you been here?" Edmund asked. She shrugged.

"About a year."

"A year?" Annas yelped. "Where's your family?" Again, Marie shrugged.

"I don't know," she answered softly. "I was on my way to see my brother when I was captured."

"What do they want with you?" Edmund asked.

"My family…..we're extremely…..wealthy," she said carefully. "I suppose they thought that the Tisroc could hold me for ransom."

"The Tisroc?" Edmund repeated. Marie nodded and Edmund sat down in surprise. _That old coot is still alive! Lion's Mane!_

"What?" Annas asked. "You've never heard of him?"

"Who hasn't?" Edmund said absently. "Wait. What's his name? His real name."

"Rabadash," Annas said, inspecting a bruise. "He was named after an ancestor who went to Narnia and vanished."

"Vanished?" Edmund repeated, trying to hide his surprise. "He never came back."

"No," Annas yawned, sitting down. "All that came back were a few of his men. Oh, and some random donkey."

Up on deck, several crew members were surprised to hear someone laughing down in the hold.

-------------------------------------------

Lucy hurried after Gareth and Veran as they strode into the manor. To her immense relief, the party was still going on. At least, there were still a lot of intoxicated people milling about. Lucy didn't wait for Caspian and the others. She broke away from the group and ran down the hallways to where Gaspar's study was. He and Tanya were sitting in front of the fire, and both leapt up when she burst in.

"Lucy!" Tanya cried. "You're back!"

"We came as fast as we could," Lucy panted. "We thought Bartimaeus might have come for you."

"He wouldn't dare," Gaspar growled. Lucy just sighed, relieved, and hugged him tightly. He seemed startled, and then squeezed her briefly in return.

"Lucy," Caspian said, appearing in the doorway.

"This is them!" she cried, turning to him. "Gaspar, Tanya, this is Caspian. Caspian, this is-!"

"Your Majesty," Gaspar said humbly, kneeling. Tanya smiled and curtsied.

"Well," Bern commented from behind Caspian. "It's refreshing to see that there are others like myself, who have a respect for authority."

"Indeed," Caspian replied. Just then, Veran and Gareth walked in.

"Gaspar," Veran said. "We have a slight problem."

"What is it?" Gaspar demanded, on his feet again."

"Bartimaeus' cousin is outside," Veran said. "And he's drunk."

"Outside where?" Tanya asked.

"Outside the kitchens," Gareth answered. "He's talking about an attack."

"We could bring him in and attempt to find out their plan," Tanya suggested.

"Would that work?" Caspian asked. Gaspar looked grim.

"We may have to resort to torture," Gareth warned. Gaspar scowled.

"Bartimaeus has tormented us for too long," he snarled. "Veran, do what you must."

**There! Another chapter complete! Please enjoy and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. That is all.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your patience with me! School and AP exams and graduation have been extremely trying, so thank God I'm done! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

"I cannot allow you to do this," Caspian said for the fifth time as he, Gaspar, Lucy, Eustace, Bern, and Reepicheep followed Veran down the stairs.

"And I cannot allow that dog to torment me any longer!" Gaspar snapped. They burst into the kitchen where the man in question was. He was seated at the same table Lucy had been seated at, and was just polishing off a pint of ale. From the way he sat, Caspian could tell it wasn't his first, or even his second pint.

Across from him was Drinian, whose hand clasped a mug of ale that hadn't otherwise been touched. Both were laughing hysterically, and Drinian looked up at Caspian, tears of mirth shining in his eyes.

"My lord," he gasped. "You'll never guess what these men have planned for us! There's no way we could avoid it!" He looked at the man across the table admiringly. "That's pure genius!"

"It's nothing," slurred the man. "My idea, of course. That Bartimaeus, he doesn't know anything. I said to him, I said, 'Barty, you're not thinking clearly. What we got to do is get rid of Gaspar. An' we can do that by luring him down to the docks, which we can do by tellin' him we've got 'is sister. Once he's gone, it'll be easier than breaking a stick to get Tanya to your castle up in the hills. An' after that, she'd be all yours.' Well," the man said, finished with his narrative. "Bartimaeus'll be sure to keep me close by in the future, I promise you that."

"I'm sure he will," Drinian said, thumping his mug against the man's before taking a swig.

"Your sister?" Bern asked, looking at Gaspar.

"She was supposed to have arrived from Anvard a year ago," he replied. "She never came. We believed her ship to have been lost." His fists clenched. "For Bartimaeus to use her against me is the worst kind of cowardice!"

"This helps us, though," Lucy said excitedly. "Now we know what his plan is and how to avoid falling for it!"

"Yes," Gaspar agreed with a grim smile. "We've won."

* * *

Edmund winced as he was dragged roughly up onto the deck, Annas following.

"Where are you taking us?" the boy kept demanding. "Who are you?"

Edmund kept quiet. He knew what slavers like these would do to an unruly tongue. He, Annas, and several others who'd been bought, were shoved and jostled into place in front of a tall, pale skinned man, whose back was to them. Edmund felt his blood boil. This man was clearly from the North, Archenland, perhaps. How dare he turn his back on mankind in this way?

The man turned and looked at them all, stopping when he saw Edmund.

"What's this?" he demanded loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Edmund. "Panton, are you deaf? I said I wanted only those from Calormen and onward! No one from the North!"

With sudden ferocity, he grabbed Edmund's collar and yanked him forward, sending him tumbling to the deck. "I don't know if you noticed," he added, his voice a low growl. "But this boy is from the North! Where in the North are you from, boy?"

"Narnia," Edmund answered.

"A Narnian," the man repeated, sounding faintly amused. "Well, if that doesn't just ruin our entire plan!" As he spoke, his voice rose higher and higher, until it was a roar.

Another man stepped forward, and Edmund recognized him as the one who'd bought him.

"He's strong enough," he argued. "If you weren't so picky, I'd have bought every man up there."

"You take your orders from me," the Archenlander growled. "Or have you forgotten who pays you?"

"As if you're paying me and my men enough," the man sneered. "I could take this lot down to Tashbaan and re-sell 'em for twice what you're paying me."

"Then why don't you?"

The man looked uncertain and then he shrugged, looking like a scolded child. The Archenlander smirked. "Panton?" he said softly. The man looked up and was instantly backhanded to the floor. "Don't you ever question me," his attacker growled before turning away. "Bring the girl and the Narnian to my cabin immediately!" he commanded over his shoulder.

"Yes m'lord," said Panton, rubbing his face as he stood up. "On your feet, boy, or else."

Edmund scrambled up, not wanting to know what 'or else' meant. He was again pushed and prodded from the main deck back to the captain's cabin, at which point the door was pushed open, he was shoved inside, and then the door was slammed shut again. Blinking in the dim light, Edmund saw the man from before standing at the window, staring out at the sea.

"Sit down," he ordered. Edmund hesitated, but obeyed. The door behind him was opened and Marie was shoved in. As soon as the door was closed, the man turned to face them.

"Your Ladyship," he said with a mocking bow. "I trust your journey has been a pleasant one."

She glared at him.

"You will pay for this outrage, Captain West!" she spat. "Not only for my imprisonment, but also for this young man's!"

"You will do well to remember your place, Marie," the captain growled. She tossed her hair back and shrugged.

"I remember it's above yours," she said coldly. He stormed over to her and Edmund shot to his feet, certain that he would need to defend her. The captain looked at him.

"You Narnians are certainly loyal," he remarked snidely.

"Not really," Edmund answered. "We just hate to see grown men picking on innocent girls."

West snorted.

"Innocent?" he repeated before beginning to stride around the cabin angrily. "Aye, she's innocent! As innocent as her lowlife brother, who steals half an island for his own and takes another man's betrothed!"

"So you blame her for his mistakes?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"Blame? No. But he will pay for his mistakes soon enough." West suddenly smiled, a very frightening thing. "Can you imagine how it would appear to her brother, boy? To see an army coming to overthrow him, and at the side of their leader, his own sister, whom he thinks is dead?"

"I'll never marry you!" Marie declared. This time, West did slap her. Edmund let out a snarl of rage and lunged at the man, but West easily shoved him to the floor.

"Braggins!" he bellowed. The door was opened and a tall man with graying hair stepped in.

"Captain?" he asked.

"Get these two out of my sight," West ordered. Braggins nodded and did as he was ordered, gripping Edmund's arm in one hand and Marie's in the other.

Only when they were back in one of the cells did Edmund dare to look at Marie. Her face was pale, and shock was written all over it.

"Marie?" he asked, gently touching her arm. Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a shuddery breath.

"He's going to force me to marry him!" she whispered. "H-He's going to use me against my own brother!"

And then she burst into tears.

Edmund knew very little about dealing with girls. He could handle his own sisters occasionally, but mostly they just did what they wanted. School girls was another thing. Since his and Peter's school was right across the street from a ballet academy, he'd been forced to listen to their giggles and cheers whenever he and Peter played cricket with the boys. Once, a girl had almost attacked him with a bear hug. Peter had gently shooed her away and then told Edmund he'd survived his first crush.

Other than those incidents, Edmund knew nothing.

Fortunately, his common sense kicked in and he put his arms around her as he would Lucy, rubbing her back and humming an old Narnian song.

"It'll be all right, Marie," he murmured. "I won't let that happen."

And to himself he added,

_I swear it on my crown._

* * *

Lucy scanned the bookshelves for something interesting to read. One title caught her eye:

_A History of Narnia Volume XIV: The Golden Age_

Intrigued, she grabbed it and sat down to begin to read.

"Find something?" asked a voice. Lucy looked up from the fourth chapter as Gaspar spoke.

"Oh, sorry," she said, smiling. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Quite all right," he said with a return smile. "You've found my favorite book."

"Really?" Lucy said, trying not to grin. He nodded and sat on the arm of the chair across from hers.

"I just always loved the four monarchs. My favorite was always Queen Lucy," he added with a laugh. Lucy laughed along with him, feeling a blossom of pride in her chest. Gaspar shook his head. "You'll think me a gullible child, but I always loved her strong faith and her love for her family. She was so full of life. She was always an inspiration to me, growing up."

"She loved her people," Lucy said softly, thinking absently of the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus.

"That she did," Gaspar agreed, standing up and going over to the window. "If only all of us had that love."

Lucy drew a pattern on the chair with her finger.

"I suppose Caspian told you that once this dispute with Bartimaeus is settled we're leaving?" she asked softly. Gaspar nodded wordlessly. Lucy felt a lump rise in her throat and stood up, clutching the book to her chest.

"I'm sorry we have to go," she continued. "But I have to find Edmund!"

"I know," he said, his voice husky.

"I won't forget you," she vowed.

"I know."

There was a long pause and then the door opened and Reepicheep stuck his head in.

"Humblest of apologies, but His Majesty is asking for you," he told Lucy, making certain not to announce her title to the world.

"Thank you, Reepicheep," Lucy said softly. She glanced at Gaspar, but he didn't move, so she went on out.

Out in the corridor, Lucy slowly made her way down the stairs, her mind in turmoil. _Dearest Aslan, why must I always abandon those who are closest to me?_ She thought, blinking back tears. She heard a slight noise and hastily rubbed a sleeve across her eyes as a tall man appeared in the corridor in front of her.

"Excuse me," she called, walking over to him. "Do you know where Caspian went?"

The man turned and Lucy knew instantly that he wasn't a worker there. He was dirty and unshaven, and one eye glared at her, the other hidden behind a black patch.

"What?" he asked in the gruff tones of a sailor.

"I said," Lucy repeated, struggling to stay cool. "Do you know where the King went?"

The man shrugged and Lucy smiled before turning and started towards the staircase, keeping her pace slow, so she wouldn't alarm him.

Suddenly, another voice spoke up from behind the sailor.

"That's her, you fool! That's her! Grab her!"

Lucy broke into a dead run, sprinting towards the stairs.

"GASPAR-!" she began to scream before she was grabbed from behind and a foul smelling hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Curse it, she's raised the alarms!" hissed the voice. "Get the other woman and let's go! Come on!"

Lucy was lifted bodily and carried off, vanishing around the corner just as Gaspar hurried down the stairs.

"Lucy?" he called, looking around wildly. He took a step forward and his foot hit something. He picked it up and saw that it was the book she had been reading.

Just then, Jerome ran up the stairs.

"My lord!" he called. "Intruders in the courtyard!" He stopped, panting. "Should we seal all doors and windows?"

"No," Gaspar answered, staring at the book. "They have what they came for."

"My lord?"

"They took Lucy and Tanya," Gaspar snapped. Jerome looked confused.

"With all due respect my lord, no they didn't," he said.

"What are you talking about?" his master asked irritably.

"Lady Tanya was in the kitchens with me when I heard the news. She's still there."

Gaspar's eyes widened and then he rushed past Jerome and down to the kitchens. Tanya was sitting with Drinian, and she leapt up at the sight of her husband.

"Gaspar!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. "Lion be praised, they didn't hurt you!"

"Are you all right?" he demanded. "I thought……" He looked back at Jerome. "Who did they take?"

"Lucy and Lady Rowena," the servant answered.

Drinian stood up.

"Who is Lady Rowena, if I may ask?"

Gaspar looked extremely confused.

"Tanya's mother," he said, sounding extremely perplexed.

**Dun dun dun! The plot thickens! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**


End file.
